Haus Lankester/Legion
Als die Legion kam right|300px|thumb|Ihre Hochwürden, Theresia Lankester by [http://laurenas.deviantart.com/ Laurenas] „Oh Licht, stehe uns bei in dieser dunklen Stunde, führe meine Gedanken weise und gerecht, lasse mich keinen Fehler begehen, denn er könnte das Ende bedeuten, für uns alle. Licht, oh heil´ges Licht, lasse mich nicht alleine, sondern erfülle mich mit deiner Wärme“. Leise kamen die Worte nur über Ihre Lippen, während Theresia sich alleine in die Kathedrale zurückgezogen hatte, das Ornat dabei von Blutflecken übersät. Erschöpfung stach in den Augen der jungen Frau, Erschöpfung und tiefer Schrecken, denn der schreckliche Schatten hat erneut seine Hand über Azeroth ausgestreckt, und wo es anfangs noch 10 verletzte waren, waren die Feldlager bereits auf dem gesamten Kathedralenplatz ausgebreitet worden, mit Stoffen verhangen, waren alle Diener des Lichtes welche derzeit in der Stadt sich aufhielten genau dort, um das Leid zu lindern. Stunden vorher: Theresia überflog die Zeilen die Sie aus Darowan, Westfall und Elwynn erhielt, während die düstere Kunde Ihr glatt den Atem raubte. Ein Teil von ihr weigerte sich es zu glauben, dass die schreckliche Legion tatsächlich zurückgekehrt sein soll. Doch scheinbar war es wirklich so, denn auch als Sie beim Kriegsrat der Wolfenbergs zugegen war, kam die Kunde vom Fall Westfall über Sie, flüchtig musste Sie dabei an den Schmerz und das Bedauern von Daros denken, wobei Sie es sich nicht erlauben konnte den Gedanken zu vertiefen. Ihre gesamte Kraft brauchte Sie nun im hier und jetzt, wobei Sie am liebsten schreiend davongelaufen wäre. Doch sie war eine Lankester, eine Hochwürden, ihr Platz war genau hier, während ihre Schwester in Darowan, zusammen mit Sir Alwin war und dort die Stellung hielten. Sir Lichtschwur entsandte Sie zur Unterstützung ins Westfall, zusätzlich mit 40 Lanzen, und so blieb nur ein Sir als Ihr militärischer Berater vorübergehend in Sturmwind, Sir Lichtweber. Wieder einmal ertappte sich Theresia bei den Gedanken, was Ihr Vater an ihrer Stelle tun würde, war es doch ihr erster Krieg und das erste Mal, dass sie die schwere Bürde der Verantwortung in der Gesamtheit trug, wie es sonst Ihr Vater und Ihr Bruder tat, und sie musste eingestehen, diese Verantwortung wog schwer, schwerer als man auf Dauer wirklich tragen sollte. Noch während Sie so ein wenig den Gedanken nachhing, sich mit ihr selbst beriet, wie man hier am besten vorgehen könnte, klopfte es plötzlich stürmisch an ihrer Tür, während Willace, Leibdiener des Bernholds, den Raum betrat und sich respektvoll verneigte. „Vergebt mir die Störung, euer Hochwürden, doch die Kathedrale schickt nach allen verbliebenen Dienern in Sturmwind“. Theresia erhob sich - noch ehe er ganz ausgesprochen hatte - von ihrem Stuhl, der knarzend über den hölzernen Boden schlitterte und dabei zitternd zum Stehen kam. Nun wusste Sie, was zu tun war. „Setzt schreiben auf, zu Sir Lichtweber und ruft ihn ins Stadthaus, ebenso holt unsere Lanzen aus Westfall sowie Sir Lichtschwur zurück, wir benötigen seine Dienste hier“. Sie wusste nicht, ob es wirklich das richtige war, aber Sie wusste, dass sie nicht die Truppen voreilig nach Westfall schicken sollte, und auf dieses Bauchgefühl vertraute Sie, womöglich war es im Zweifelsfall das einzige, worauf Sie in solchen Zeiten vertrauen sollte. Rasch rief Sie Tessa, ihre Zofe, herbei um sich beim Ankleiden des priesterlichen Ornats helfen zu lassen, um dann zusammen in die Kathedrale zu stürmen. ''' '''Doch das, was Sie dort erblickte, ließ Sie erschrocken zurückweichen. Waren das wirklich noch Menschen? Zerfleischt, bis ins Unkenntliche Verbrannt, der Tod wurde in Kauf genommen, doch das war augenscheinlich nicht das Ziel. Sie spendete Trost den Angehörigen, heilte Wunden, doch viel zu oft an diesen Tag war Sie gezwungen die Decke des Feldbettes über das Haupt zu ziehen, und für die dahingeschiedene Seele zu beten. Stets aufs neue wiederholte Sie an jenen Tag Ihre Worte: “Licht, Gnadenreiches Licht, empfange dieses Kind, auf dass es in deiner Ewigkeit wäre, erfülle es mit deiner Wärme und lasse es an deiner Seite weilen, auf dass es deine Erlösung finde, oh gnadenreiches Licht“. Stündlich brachten Diener der Kathedrale und angehende Priester und Priesterinnen die toten aus dem heiligen Hause des Lichtes, nur um mit noch mehr Verletzten zurückzukehren. Ob Kind, ob Alt, ob jung oder Frau sowie Mann, es machte keinen Unterschied, es ging diesen Schrecken nicht um irgendwas, außer des Tötens willen. Und der Zorn in der jungen Priesterin wuchs, die Rechtschaffenheit in ihr wollte brennen, wollte Gerechtigkeit, doch das einzige, wo sie gerade helfen konnte, war nur diese kleine Gabe, hier ein Segen, hier ein Gebet, dort ihre heilenden Kräfte, bis Erschöpfung und Mattheit ihren ganzen Körper langsam in Beschlag nahm und Sie sich zurückzog, in ihre kleine Schreiberkammer, zum Gebet und um etwas Ruhe und Kraft zu finden. ' ''„Die Legion ist wiedergekehrt, und wir werden alle Kraft benötigen, um diesen Feind zu besiegen, oh heiliges Licht, so erfülle mich mit deiner Kraft, auf dass ihrer aller sündigen Seelen brennen, in deinen Rechtschaffenen Flammen und der gerechten Zorn zwischen Sie fahre, und dein Geist uns alle mit Hoffnung und Stärke erfülle. '''“ während die gesamte Kammer von einen hellen Licht erfüllt beginnt aufzuleuchten, als es strahlend aus ihren Händen brach, und sich Theresia den tonlosen Tränen hingab, die Sie den ganzen Tag zurückgehalten hatte. "Dafür werdet Ihr bezahlen, Ihr Verdammten!" Der Anfang des Krieges Die Heerschau Kaum, dass hinter Theresia die Tür ins Schloss fiel, lehnte Sie sich einen Augenblick gegen das schlichte Holz, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Augen zugehalten, bis Sie langgezogen ausatmete. Erst vor wenigen Minuten aus der Kathedrale zurückgekehrt, waren die Neuigkeiten regelrecht über Sie hereingebrochen wie ein Hammerschlag, der einen Schiefen Nagel geraderückte. Nicht nur Sturmwind war betroffen, es kamen zunehmend Meldungen von Angriffen aus allen Provinzen des Reiches. Und so wunderte es die Regentin wenig, als Sie das neueste Schreiben auf ihren Arbeitstisch fand, was drohend ihr ins Auge stach. Das Wappen von Löwenstein zierte das versiegelte Pergament, während Theresia zitternd ihre Handschuhe abstreifte um zögerlich nach dem Brief zu greifen. Ihr Atem ging stockend, als Sie das Siegel zerbrach und die Zeilen las, Ihr Herz rutschte für einen Moment hinab, während sich die Priesterin langsam hinsetzte und den Kopf voller bedauern schüttelte. Ihre Worte echoten dabei wie ein Mahnmal in Ihr, und fühlten sich so an als würden Sie durch das gesamte Zimmer schallen. „Das Haus Lankester steht stets zu seinem Wort und tritt für die Menschheit ein, im Namen des heiligen Lichtes“ '' '''Alles in ihr hatte gehofft, dass Sie mehr Zeit hatten, dass die Rotwehr länger standhielt, aber wenn die Rotwehr fällt, würde auch Rotkamm fallen, und somit auch Darowan. Es war ihre Pflicht das zu verhindern, im Namen allen was Ihr Heilig war, musste Sie stark sein. Und trotzdem zitterte Sie am ganzen Leib, vor Furcht, als sie realisierte das sie das erste Mal eine Schlacht betreten müsse, um Männer in den Krieg zu führen, welche ein Groß aller vermutlich nicht überleben würden, und auch Ihr eigenes Leben war ungewiss.' Langsam zerknüllte sie das Pergament und presste die Lippen aufeinander, versucht um Ruhe, doch brachen die Worte regelrecht aus Ihr hervor. “Vater“ flehte Sie leise. „Hilf mir, hilf mir stark zu sein, hilf mir doch bitte, nimm mir diese Last ab, ich kann Sie nicht tragen!“ wobei ihr Blick dabei ängstlich auf das Wappen fiel, was da thronend über den Kaminsims im Arbeitszimmer seiner Hochwürden stand, das Wappen des Hauses. „Esarus thar´ no Darador, in Blut und Ehre dienen wir“, las Sie von den Wappen ab, und wiederholte die Worte noch einmal, wobei Sie an all jene dachte, die Sie in den so gut wie sicheren Tod führen musste, einmal mehr, wenn es nur um Ihr Leben gegangen wäre, wäre es ihr – hoffte Sie – leichter gefallen als dass was Sie jetzt tun musste. Sie zwang sich regelrecht den Brief wieder ins Auge zu fassen und die Zeilen zu lesen, die um ihren Beistand ersuchten, um den Beistand des Hauses. „Und wir ..werden folgen“ raunte Sie leise, in einer endgültigen Ergebenheit. “Im Namen des heiligen Lichts." Ihr war regelrecht schlecht, als Sie nach einer kleinen Glocke neben sich griff, und diese bimmeln ließ, woraufhin Willace eintrat und den Blick fragend hob, ehe er ergeben sprach. „Stets zu diensten, euer Hochwürden“. Theresia fasste ihren gesamten Mut und erhob sich, während Sie Willace fest in die Augen sah, und hoffte, das ihre Stimme nicht versagte dabei. ' ''„Beruft Sir van Doit nach Sturmwind, schreibt ihn noch heute, er wird mein Vertreter sein, und entsendet ein Schreiben an Sir Lichtschwur und seine 150 Lanzen, wir werden nach Rotwehr marschieren, und dieser dunklen Brut Einhalt gebieten, von zwei Seiten das Königreich anzugreifen. Ab heute befindet sich das Haus Lankester..offiziel im Krieg!“ '''Willace öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, und neigte schlicht das Haupt.“Wie eure Hochwürden befiehlt“ Später am Tag, wurden die Fahnen mit den Wappen des Hauses Lankester auf Halbmast gesenkt, als Zeichen das die letzte Lankester Sturmwind verließ, und dafür das Wappen von Sturmwind und der Allianz gehisst, sowie das Wappen des kleinen Rittergeschlechtes van Doit, der aufgeschnittene Fisch, auf grünen Grund, in den Himmel thronte. ''' '''Die Heerschau begann! Und der Krieg war unvermeintlichen, für die Liebe, für das Wohl der Kinder, für das heilige Licht und für die Allianz! Und so wanderten 150 Lanzen, angeführt von Sir Lichtschwur und der Lady Regentin, Hochwürden Theresia Lankester, nach Rotwehr, zur Verteidigung des Landes und der Menschheit. Die zweite Nacht Rotwehr mimte eine geradezu gespenstische Stille in der darauffolgenden Nacht. Mit einem weitren Blutzoll erkauften sich die Verteidiger einen teuren Sieg und schlugen die Dämonen erfolgreich zurück, für das erste. Doch lange hatte niemand Zeit sich zu erholen, am allerwenigsten der Ort, der das Rückgrat von Rotwehr stellt, das Lazarett inmitten der Festung. Erhellt von mehreren Fackeln, geschützt von zwei Wachen und gehalten von Paladinen, Priesterin und sogar einer Pandarin rangen die Insassen um jedes darin befindliche Leben. Viele Stunden gingen sie der heiligen Pflicht nach, doch niemand kann ewig diese Kraft aufbringen, die das Lazarett am Leben hielt. Mit einer Skrupellosigkeit waren die Dämonen über ihre eigenen toten und Verwundeten hinweggestampft, schmetterten Sie in den Boden, oder gaben jenen selbst den Rest. Diese Kreaturen kannten es nicht, kannten keine Tugend, kannten kein Mitgefühl, und genau das wird ihnen den Sieg kosten. Glaubt daran, Soldat! Das Licht steht denen bei, die unschuldig und rechtschaffen sind und wendet sich gegen all jene die die Lasten der Sünde tragen! Wir sind stärker, wir stehen zusammen und haben uns!“ Sprach die Priesterin einer Gruppe von verletzten Trost zu, und wickelte währenddessen den Verband um den Stumpf eines jener Männer. Mehr blieb von dem Bein des Mannes - welcher sich Charlson nannte - nicht übrig, doch die Grausamkeit kannte keine Grenzen. Sie selbst war gezwungen, um sein Leben zu retten, ihm dieses Bein zu nehmen. Anfangs war das Entsetzen welches stets dann einsetzte, wenn sie es am wenigstens gebrauchen konnte noch hinderlich. Inzwischen aber? Inzwischen war dieses Entsetzen ihr ein Antrieb geworden. Sie wollte den Schmerz verhindern, der immer wieder aufs Neue in ihrer Seele stach, doch konnte Sie es doch kein einziges Mal vollkommen tun. „Sollte ich fallen, sollst du an meiner statt das Lazarett führen, Theresia, rette so viele du kannst“. Diese Worte hatte der Paladin ihr gesagt, als die Hoffnung gerade zusammenzubrechen drohte. Doch diese Worte entfachten nur noch mehr Feuer in ihren Herzen, ein Feuer, was versucht zu helfen, eine sanfte Flamme, die zumindest die Furcht vorübergehend vertreibt, bis sie sich dem Gefühl der Angst von neuen stellen muss. Wann immer dieses Gefühl sich einstellte, dachte sie an die fröhlicheren Jahre zurück, zusammen mit ihrer Schwester und ihren Bruder. Es tröstete Sie, gab Ihr Wärme in großer Kälte. So erinnerte sich die Hochwürden der heiligen Kirche an ein Gebet. Es war ein Gebet welches sie in einen der Tagebücher der Frau gefunden hatte, derer sie nie persönlich gegenüberstehen konnte, ihrer verstorbenen Mutter. Und so legte Sie ihre Hände zusammen, blickte in die Gruppe der Verletzten vor sich und kniete sich vor ihnen hin, dankbar, und fing an mit ihnen gemeinsam zu Beten. „Schatten senken sich herab, Stärke dein Herz, die Dämonen sind gekommen Die Nacht ist lang und der Pfad dunkel, doch das Licht weist den Weg Schau zum Himmel, schöpft die kraft daraus, und lass dichnicht fällen von finstren Omen Wird die Dämmerung kommen, so hab die Kraft, und überleb! Folge den Sternen, die Dämonen sind gekommen, lasse nicht Hoffnung fallen Die Nacht ist lang und der Pfad dunkel, doch das Licht weist den Weg Schau zum Himmel, denn eines Tages bald, werden die dämonischen Krallen nachhallen Wird die Legion kommen, so wisse eins, das Licht steht dir bei, in hoffnungsvollen Strahlen! Nun rufe ich dich herbei, flammendes Schild, vertreibe Dunkelheit und Finsternis, und lasse Niedergehen dein Urteil, auf deren Unhold, um schützend deine Kinder recht, vor Axt, Schwert und ungerecht! Entblöße deine Klinge und recke Sie empor, halte die Stellung, denn die Legion ist gekommen, doch niemals lasst euch fällen von finstren Omen!“ Die Nacht war wahrlich hereingebrochen, doch noch gab es Licht im Dunkeln, was hell erstrahlte, durch Fackeln und Mannes Mut. Und auch diese Nacht arbeiten Sie unermüdlich, im Namen aller welcher diese Frauen und Männer Verantwortung trugen